Chaos! Generation Next Book 2: Mad House
by bluerain1984
Summary: In the second installment of Chaos Genx: Rin is trying to save Joey and Mai's relationship, while Yami and Yugi are split into two different bodies, and Li Zhou is back? This is one mad house!
1. Alliances and Returns

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the lap top this was written on. We hope you liked our First installment of the Chaos! Generation Next. So, we're bringing you more chaos! Enjoy. 

**Chaos! The Next Generation ****Book Two: Madhouse**

**Chapter One: Alliances and Returns**

From his floating sanctuary in Earth's orbit, Ra watched a life on earth through Souta's eyes.

"Well, this is quite dull," Ra said as watched his slave play yet another duel in his dueling academy.

"I'm bored. What else is on?" Bast asked, yawning. She grabbed the frequency controls form Ra and changed the channel.

"YOU IDIOT! I must never lose sight of the Avatar! Change it back at once!" Ra commanded.

"But I'm booooooored." Bast whined. Suddenly, the staticy screen went clear as a transmission form the earth penetrated the system, and the face of an older man, his face cast in shadow, appeared on the screen.

"What extraordinary luck," said the older man. "After days of trying to decode your wavelength transmitter, I've finally gotten through."

"Who dares?" Ra demanded.

"Who's that guy?" Bast asked, pointing to the screen.

"My name's not an issue right now. Suffice to say, we have a common enemy. Take a look at this video clip." The screen suddenly displayed the image f the Pharaoh winning a duel on top of the Tower of London, and as soon as his unlucky opponent fell to his death, an odd glimmer shot out of him and went into the Pharaoh's hands. This same glimmer was then shot into the half demon Inu-yasha, making him transform into a full demon dog. And then yet another beam was cast into a boy with white hair. His eyes suddenly filled with malice as he took his place next to the Pharaoh and the Inu-yasha.

"What could make Pharaoh Yami turn from a man devoted to honor and peace into such an incredible destructive power?"

"Whatever it was it made that yucky Dog even yuckier!" Bast said, sticking out her tongue.

"My informants tell those are pieces of a gem called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. Japanese legends say that when the souls of Friendship, Wisdom, Love, and Courage all come together, and are bound in the pure heart of a human who is in battle with a demon of sheer evil, then the will be born of the merger of those souls."

"I see. Go on," Ra said, interested.

"Thousands of years ago, The Shikon no Tama was created when a priestess named Midoriko was fighting a power demon. The Jewel changed hands countless times until it disappeared 500 years ago. No one knows where or why or how. Legends tell of a unnamed samurai who used mystic powers to seal the Jewel in secret hiding place. Others say that a priestess who arose form the dead found it, and died a second time, taking the Jewel ith the to the spirit world. I however am a man of reality. And the reality is that the Jewel of Four Souls contains incredible power, whatever it's origins. It's my belief that the half demon Inu-yasha, seen here under the disguise as the Masked Duelist, knows where it is."

"So does this mean I can or can't kill him?" Bast asked.

The man on the screen laughed. "You I like. Seriously kid, if you want to get to Inu-yasha, try to do it through this girl," he showed a still of Kagome as she opened arms wide to the gigantic full demon in the video. "Her name's Kagome. She won my tournament, but she went through Hell to do it. She may look innocent enough, but if you listen to what she says, Ra, you might get an idea of she's capable of."

The sound returned to the video, and Kagome yelled, "Eat me, Inu-yasha! I am the embodyment of both Kagome AND Kikyo! Try and kill us if that is your real desire!"

"Incredible," Ra said, "Even through this image of the past I can see the strength of her Shadow powers."

"That's what we call spiritual energy, oh great Ra," he said.

"Master Ra," Souta said numbly as he entered the bridge, his face down. "I've ocme for my daily report."

"Not now, Set," Ra said, not even bothering to look. "Bast, do something with him."

"Wait!" said the man on the screen, "Is that Kagome Higurashi's younger brother?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ra said. "He is truly our former god of Chaos. Now he is my puppet and spy."

"Ah, you found a rival already," said the man, "Who is it? A Greek Olympian? A Norse Barbarian? Perhaps one of Raiden's many children?"

"If you are referring to my father, Osiris, then yes, it one of his illegitimate offspring." Ra pressed a button and showed his 'guest' an image of Ren.

The man suddenly started laughing his head off. "You're afraid of a little kid?"

"She is no mere child," Ra said angrily, "She is the Avatar for Amaterasu, whom Japanese Legend calls the Sun Goddess. But I, Ra, am the true God Of the Sun!"

"I get it now," said the older man. "You want to get rid of this kid because of what she could grow up to be. With the Shikon no Tama, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Exactly what I was formulating," Ra said, "Perhaps an arrangement can be made?"

"Absolutely. You get the Jewel and supreme power. As long as you deliver two things to me."

"And those are?"

"That Pharaoh, and Higurashi. Those two nearly blew up the planet in my tournament. I'd like to harness they're powers for my own uses."

"Agreed!" Ra said.

"Uh, Ra, what about our walking microphone?" Bast said as she held Souta by the arm.

"He still has his uses." Ra said.

"So, we understand each other?" asked the man in shadow.

"Indeed."

"Fantastic. I like a celestial being who knows how to make a great deal. You'll go far in this time, Ra. You'll go real far."

_Transition_

"Man, why does Souta go home so early?" Shippo complained. "I don't have back in down the well till sundown."

"It's his loss," Rebecca said, "More cards for us at the shop."

"It feels weird not having him hang out at the shop with us," Mokuba said.

"My first 'hang out!'! I'm am so excited!" Ren said as she skipped around. She grabbed Shippo's arm and pulled him ahead with her and said, "Come on Shippo! We'll get the best creatures! No one will stop our unbeatable team!"

"Uh, who said you and me were the unbeatable team? AHHH!" he yelped as Ren dragged him on ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mouba yelled, running to catch up. "Don't leave us behind!"

"Moki! How come WE aren't a team?" Rebecca asked, chasing him. "Mokuba! Why won't you be in a team with me! I'm supposed to be your GIRLFRIEND!"

_Transition_

Tea Gardner stepped out of the cab and stood in front of the Little Turtle Game Shop. It looked a little run down, but otherwise it was as if she'd ever left for New York. The suitcase she had in hand was packed with playbills and clippings from her various shows on the stage, and she was extremely excited. She couldn't believe it'd been almost two years since she'd left.

"I can't wait to see the guys and see if they've heard from Yugi," she said to herself as she stepped up to the door. "I hope he won't mad be at Joey for the lousy upkeep." she reached

"Look out for flying pottery Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he and his grandpa rushed for the door.

"Yugi! You're back!" Tea said, star in her eyes as she beheld her high school sweetheart.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted. He couldn't stop, he slid right into her and they both went flying to the sidewalk.

"Yugi! Are alright?" Solomon Mutou asked his grandson. "Oh, never mind, I suppose you would be like that!" he said laughing.

"Huh? Pretzles?" Yugi asked in a daze as he lay on top of Tea, his face stuck in her chest.

"Oh Yugi I missed you!" Tea cheered, giving him a big hug."

"I can't breath! Tea!" Yugi cried, flailing his arms.

"Neither can I hun," Mai said, carrying two huge suit cases out the door. "I'm sick of being stuck in a house packed passed the limit with Testosterone!"

"Yugi… what's Mai doing here?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Mai! Come on, don't leave me!" Joey cried as he came crawling out on his knees, his hands clasped together. "I'll swim the highest mountain! Climb the deepest sea! Don't leave me!" he begged, grabbing her legs and holding on tight.

"Acting stupid's not gonna work this time, Wheeler!" Mai said, trying to kick him off her.

"Who's actin? I am stupid!" he yelled.

"No one's arguing with you, Wheeler," she said, finally freeing herself.

"Not again," Mokuba complained as he and his friends came walking up.

"What is the unhappiness?" Ren asked, surveying the scene.

"They're arguing again," Shippo said, "Like I don't see enough of this at home!"

"Yugi, we're going to lose business," Grandpa said.

"I can't stop them," Yugi said, finally free of Tea's killer hug. "This is an uncontrollable force of nature."

"Here we see the male and female of the species," Rebecca said, pointing to Joey and Mai. "It seems that the dominant male has tried to exert his power. And now the equally dominant female is ticked."

"Did I miss something?" Tea asked. "Why are they fighting? Who's this kid?" she asked, pointing to Ren, "And when did Shippo hit a growth spurt?"

"Long story short," Yugi said, pointing to the fighting couple, "Domestic dispute," then to Ren, "Sun Goddess reborn," then to Shippo, "In disguise."

"I'm still lost," Tea said.

"You are not alone," Ren said. "I cannot fathom how two people who are in love can be so angry."

"You had your chance," Mai said, getting in her car, "It's too late now. Good bye and good riddance." she slammed the door and floored it, screeching away as Joey ran half a block after her.

"Mai! Mai don't go! Please, Mai! Don't leave me babe! WAHHHHHHHH!" he cried, falling to his knees in the middle of the street.

Yugi sighed, grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him back to the shop. Tea and Grandpa followed him in. As Mokuba, Shippo, and Rebecca started to follow too, they saw Ren still looking in the direction of the speeding Corvette.

"Ren, it's over. We can go in now," Mokuba said.

"But your friend has just experienced a great sorrow," Ren said, looking serious. "His true love has left him forever!"

"This happens every few months," Shippo reassured her. "They fight, she leaves for a couple of days, then Joey breaks down and apologizes and she breaks down and comes back to him."

"Especially when she sees how much of a wreck he is without her," Rebecca said.

"As Goddess of the Sun and Happiness, I cannot let two people destined by the stars let a disagreement tear them apart!" Ren said, punching her fist to her palm in determination.

"It'll be fine," Shippo, "Don't get involved."

"I vow to bring them back together!" Ren said, putting her hands on her hips. "It is my duty! And you will all help me," she said, pointing to her friends.

"This kid lives in her own world, doesn't she?" Rebecca asked.

"Come my friends! This is no time for playing!" Ren grabbed Mokuba and Shippo's arms and dragged them inside the shop.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Rebecca called, following them.

As Ren and the boys went into the back room of the shop, where Yugi and Grandpa were cleaning up, Ren said. "Pharaoh! You must tell me everything that happened here. If I am to re-unite the two star crossed lovers, then I must know what tore them apart."

"Say what now?" Yugi asked.

"Don't ask," Mokuba said.

"She's gone batty!" Shippo added.


	2. Miss Matchmaker

**Chapter Two: Miss-Matchmaker**

"There is only one way to bring the Pharaoh and the young Sun Priestess to me," Ra mused. "I must hold a tournament."

"And for that, my Supreme Friend, you'll need cash," said the shadowed business man on the screen. He had contacted Ra once more. "Which I have plenty of. But I think you'll need more than a large cash prize to draw them into your web, like the proverbial fly to the spider. If there's one thing I've learned from this video, and others I've managed to get a hold of, his biggest weakness is his pride. Once you bruise that, he's a sitting duck."

"Ah yes, the pride of the Pharaoh. That was almost his down fall ages ago." Ra said. "I will wound the Pharaoh's pride as never before. And I know exactly how to do it," Ra said. "I shall recover my lost Supreme Phoenix."

_Transition_

The sun was shining brightly. A little too brightly for Tea Gardner, who was out and about in the streets of Domino. She wanted to get some shopping done for the guys back at the shop. Without Mai there to take care of them, they had deteriorated into a slovenly mess.

"No wonder she quit!" Tea exclaimed as she lugged the shopping bags behind her. "I can't even go shopping for myself," she sighed as she passed a display in a shop window. The most fantastic boots she'd ever seen with the best dress on earth! "You can't find things like that in New York for less than 500 American dollars. I wish-"

"OOF!" Tea and another shopper gasped as they ran smack into each other. Tea dropped all the groceries, her oranges spilling out of the bag, eggs everywhere.

"Oh no!" Tea cried, "I'll have to go shopping again!"

"You? My boots are ruined!" said the girl who was toppled next to her.

"I'm sorry," Tea said, "Oh, they were nice boots, too. Here, use this," she said, opening the pack of paper towels and handing the girl a few.

"Wow, thanks," she replied. "You know the last person I ran into called me a ditz and walked off."

"So, I'm guessing you're a little accident prone," Tea said, gathering up what groceries she could. "Me too sometimes. It's a wonder sometimes that I got to be a dancer."

"You dance? For who?"

"No one- I mean, I'm in theatre," Tea said. She held out her hand for the girl to take, "Let me help you up. My name's Tea by the way."

"I'm Bast," said the girl.

"Nice hat."

"Thank you. You're the first person who's ever admired it."

"Well, I gotta go buy more eggs for boyfriend and his chow hound roommates."

"Let me go with you," Bast said. "I can help."

"But what about your boots?" Tea asked her.

"What boots?" Bast asked genuinely confused.

"The ones you just bought that I got egg all over?" Tea said.

"Oh, these. It doesn't matter," she said, looping her arm into Tea's. "Now where are the hen houses?"

'Is she for real?' Tea asked herself as they walked down back to the supermarket.

However, a golden-tanned hand grabbed Bast's arm and yanked her away form Tea.

"What do you think you're doing now, Bast?"

"Uh oh," Bast whimpered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tea demanded him. "You Can't treat a person like that! Who do you think you are?"

"He's my Master," Bast sulked.

"You're what?"

"Her Boss," said the tanned man in the business suit. "I am her Boss, and she's on the clock and supposed to be conducting business for me elsewhere. Not shopping around and spending money that's not hers."

"I'm doing consumer research… uh… from their point of view," Bast said.

"I don't care what you think you are doing. You aren't doing your assignment. Now go back to the… office and get back to work."

"Yes sir," Bast said, dejected. "What office?"

"NOW!" barked the boss.

"Yes Ra!" she said.

"Don't call me that," he snarled, "My name is Mr. Thebes!"

"I think I'll go now," Tea said, "You know, eggs." and she took off running.

"I hope I see you again!" Bast called to her, waving. Then 'Mr. Thebes' grabbe dher arm again and dragged her in the opposite direction.

_Transition_

It took them two days, but Rin and her friends had managed to track down Mai. They found her maxing out credit cards in a mall in Tokyo. Now that Souta was with them, they knew they could use his chaos powers along with Rin's 'sunshine powers', as she called them, to convince Mai to take Joey back.

"Take him back?" she laughed as she got another short skirted, low neck-lined dress. "What for?"

"Duh, cause he's miserable without you," Mokuba said. "He's a wreck. He hasn't changed his clothes-"

"And he needs a shave bad," Shippo added.

"You two are destined!" Rin insisted. "You must return or he will become so stricken with sorrow that he lose all desire to go on!"

"Save it for Shakespeare, kid," Mai said. "You're too dramatic. Oh, I don't have that one," she said, referring to another dress on the rack.

"But the stars!" Rin cried. "As your Sun Goddess, it is my duty make you both happy!"

"It is?" Mai asked, "Well in that case can you zap me up a no limit credit card?"

"No, but I can," Souta said. He snapped his fingers and it was there.

"Yoink," Mai said, taking it, "Federation Express… Nice."

"What are you doing?" Rin yelled at Souta, "You are messing with the stars!"

"Trust me," Souta said, winking at her. Mai grabbed a pair of stiletto heels, and went to the counter.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but this card appears to be stolen." said the clerk after he swiped it.

"What?" Mai asked him. Two security guards appeared and took her by both arms.

"Search her, boys," said the clerk.

"You can't do this! Loki! You said it was unlimited!" Mai screamed as she was led away.

"What have you done?" Rebecca yelled at the boy.

"Hey, she said 'unlimited'. She didn't say 'legit'. Besides, now she has Joey to spring her."

_Transition_

"You WHAT!" they kids cried when they returned to the Game Shop.

"I let her rot," Joey said as he slurped a cup of Ramen. He was slumped down in one of the Mutou's recliners, dressed in nothing but a muscle shirt and striped boxers. "What she did to me was a crime, too. She deserves a few hours in the Pokie."

"But she was taken to a Jail, not a Pokie," Rin said, confused.

"Let her stay there for a while," Joey said, rolling over in his chair. He dropped the Ramen and started crying again. "MAI! Why did you leave me? WAHHHHHH!"

"Well, you have to go to the Jail anyway," Souta said, "It was your credit card."

"What credit card?" Joey asked, drying up.

"The one Mai stole," he said, producing a copy of the police report.

Joey took the paper and scratched his head, "What credit card? I don't even have credit, much less a card."

"Oh, I might have had a hand in it," Souta said, smiling.

"Well I ain't goin," Joey said.

"You're already there," Souta said. In a blink, they were all standing in front of the police station, recliner included. Joey screamed and grabbed the cushion, covering up his boxers.

"You couldn't give me clothes?" Joey yelled.

"You're wearing 'em," Souta said. Joey looked down, and he was in his second best outfit. "I can't get rid of the Five O'clock shadow, though." Souta said, holding out a mirror.

"Geez, I look like my old man," Joey said, looking at himself. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go in. But for the card. Like I said, she can stay here." He went in and left the kids outside to wait for him, after all, the police station was no place for children.

"Do you think that he'll really leave her in there to rot?" Shippo asked then sat down on the curb.

"I hope not, otherwise we'll have gone through all this for nothing." Mokuba said pacing back and forth. Rin simply stood there with her arms crossed and stared at the doors until she thought they would never open again. Just then though, Joey came walking out with Mai following him.

"How was I supposed to know that those kids were going to pull something like this on me?" Mai demanded of Joey.

"You should know better than to trust a gift from Loki. He's the god of Chaos and trickery. Besides, you know they're all a bunch of little deviants."

"Oh no! They're still fighting!" The children exclaimed and slapped their palms to their heads.

"Relax," Joey said.

"We're not still ticked at each other." Mai told them.

"Right now we're more interested in learning why it was that you thought you could just butt into our personal lives?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, kids, when grownups like us fight, it's best to just leave us alone and let us work it out for ourselves." Mai added.

"So then you didn't need my help." Rin said hanging her head.

"It's not that we didn't want or need help, it's just that we're both responsible people who are in control of our own lives. You see dear, in this day and age, we don't need the help of deities with such simple problems like mine and Joey's." Mai told her. "Understand?"

"I do." Rin said. "And I will try not to butt in anymore..."she turned and grabbed her backpack from the curb.

"Rin?" Mokuba asked her.

"I am no help to anyone," Rin whimpered. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's not what they meant!" Mokuba said.

"I almost made it worse," Rin sniffled as she cried more. "I am a terrible goddess. I'm going home!" and she took off running.

"Look what you did!" Mokuba yelled at Joey and Mai.

"Whoa, I didn't make her cry," Joey said. He pointed to Mai and said, "She did." "Don't make me the scapegoat!" Mai yelled at him.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" screamed Shippo. He got up and stormed right up to Joey and Mai and said, "All she wanted to do was make people happy! She wants to be a good person. And what do you do after she worked so hard? You tell her to buzz off! In my opinion, she shouldn't have even bothered using her spirit of sunshine to help you guys. Now a very confused Sun Goddess is crying her eyes out at home. Are you going to go apologize to her and show her that she did help, or are you two really such big idiots!"

Mai and Joey just looked at him, shocked. Shippo was never this forceful before. He must have spent too much time with Inu-yasha.

"Take it easy, fox boy," Joey said, lifting his hands in truce.

"We'll go apologize," Mai added.

"And don't forget, you have to show her that she helped." Shippo said.

"What did you have in mind?" they asked him.


	3. The Winged Dragon's Betrayal

**Chapter Three: The Winged Dragon's Betrayal.**

All was quiet around the Little Turtle Game Store as evening fast approached. Grandpa Mutou was in the back, putting away stock, while Yugi manned the cash register. He couldn't figure out where Joey had gotten to, much less where he could have gone without any pants and taking the recliner with him.

"He needs therapy bad," Yugi said to himself. Just then, the bell over the door rang as a very tan man, dressed in a dark business suit, entered.

"Welcome to the Little Turtle Game Shop," Yugi said cheerfully. "I'm Yugi. How can we help you today?"

"I'm looking for an extremely rare card," said the man, "I'm told you have it."

"We have every card under the sun," Yugi said.

"Precisely what I wanted to hear." said the man. His arm whipped out and a duel disk grew out of his flesh.

"What the-?" Yugi cried. Suddenly, the shop vanished from around him, and they stood on top of the Pyramid of Geiza, staring down at darkness.

"What's going on!" Yugi cried.

"I have taken us to the shadow realm, Pharaoh," said the man behind Yugi. Yugi turned around, and instead of the man in the business suit, there stood a man with golden skin and the headdress of an Egyptian King on his head, and a black cape that looked like it contained the stars of the galaxy blowing behind him.

Yami quickly took control, and said, "You must be the powerful Ra."

"Indeed," Ra said. "I had hoped you would remember me. You did help Amaterasu imprison me after all."

"What do you want with me? Revenge?" Yugi/Yami asked him.

"Not at all," Ra said. "I want my card returned to me."

"I have no card of yours," Yugi/Yami said defiantly.

"No? Look in your deck."

Yugi/Yami quickly realized what he was getting at. "You're here for the Winged Dragon."

"Correct," Ra said. "Once long ago, the Winged Dragon that bares my name was the crowning piece of my Phoenix Card collection. In it's Phoenix Mode it ruled all birds of fire. Then, after she defeated, Amaterasu gave the card to YOU, a mere human man who dared control a creature made only for the gods. It was foolish of you both. I am only grateful that a man with little intelligence and a tendency to obsess such as Maximillion Pegasus was bale to bring the card back from it's resting place."

"I don't care what happened 5000 years ago, or even further than that," Yugi/Yami said, "You will not take my dragon!"

Ra laughed. "You see the effect it has on humans? It's lesser brothers re safer for your kind to use, but MY Winged Dragon makes the desires and weaknesses of an unworthy keeper stand out. I suppose you would rather die than return my creature? I could grant this wish if you want."

'_Pharaoh, what are you doing?_' Yugi asked his counterpart.

'_He wants the Winged Dragon of Ra! We can't let him have it Yugi. It's too dangerous in anyone else's hands_.'

"No need to whisper to the other human soul within you," Ra said. "I see him perfectly."

"He can see me?" Yugi exclaimed.

"In fact, I'll do you both a favor. For the duration of our time in this realm, you can both be separate." He clapped his hands, as loud as thunderclaps, and suddenly, Yugi and Yami were looking at each other, totally solid and in real separate bodies! "Hm, you don't pleased," Ra said. "I thought you would like having your own body again Yami.

"I will not play party to your tricks," Yami said. "Return us to normal and take us home at once!"

"Or what?"

"He's got a point Yami," Yugi said nervously, "We don't have the same kind of powers he does."

"You have no power at all. Little Yugi." Ra said. "In fact, without the Pharaoh to protect you, you may soon fall prey to this realm. Devoured by the dark creatures that dwell here." he started laughing again. The laughter seemed to engulf them. "However, I have a deal for the both of you. Pharaoh, if you duel me and win, then I will return the both of you to one body. If you lose you must give me my Dragon."

"Agreed," Yami said quickly.

"Uh, Yami-" Yugi tried to warn him.

"No outside assistance," Ra said, he pointed to Yugi, and sealed his mouth shut.

"You'll pay for that." Yami said. "Let's duel."

"Fine, I'll start things off," Ra said drawing. "I play Claw of the Phoenix which allows me to play Guardian Phoenix (atk1600, 500 def.) Next I set one card face down and end my turn." A Phoenix with golden claws and a crest of silver and gold molded into the figures of a bird and a jackal on it's head appeared on the field. Yami drew next.

"I've seen this sort of strategy before and it won't work Ra. I'll play one card which will take you down next move. The Dark-Hex-Seale Fusion (atk 1000,1600def,) and Offer up my Dark Magician to special summon my Dark Paladin (atk2900,2400def). The Paladin appeared on the field and glared at the Phoenix with contempt.

"Very nicely done Pharaoh but you've underestimated me. I activate my trap card, Phoenix Tail, this allows me to destroy one specially summoned monster on my opponents side of the field," The Phoenix turned, and used it's tail to blow the Paladin away, "but it unfortunately allows my opponent to bring one card back from his graveyard. "Very well then, I choose to call back my Dark Magician (atk2500, 2100def.)" Where the Dark Paladin once stood, the Dark Magician appeared and then it was Ra's turn again.

"I draw, lay this card face down, and now I play Shadow of the Phoenix, a powerful field magic card which increases all Phoenix cards by 500 points." The already dark landscape grew darker still as it was covered in the shadow of an unseen enormous bird.

"Your monster is still weaker than mine," Yami said. Yugi was jumping up and down, waving his arms as he tried to cheer for Yami. "Now, feel the wrath of my magician! Dark Magic Attack!" The dark Magician raised his staff, but Ra started laughing. "What is so amusing?" Yami demanded of him.

"You walked into an obvious trap. I Phoenix is invulnerable to attacks by Dark monsters." Ra said. The wave of Dark Magic passed the fire bird by, not even scratching it. "Also, an attack to my monster allows me to play this Quick play magic card. Behold, The Phoenix Gate!"

"Phoenix Gate?" Yami asked. "I've never heard of most of these cards. What trickery is this!"

"Do not mistake me for that fool Loki. I play no tricks. These cards are as real as yours. You were never able to destroy them in their stone tablet form. Now, I can conjure them up as the cards you circulate today. But I digress. Phoenix allows me to sacrifice my monster AND yours to summon any monster I choose." In an instant, an altar before a great gate appeared, and robed figures grabbed both Ra's Phoenix and Yami's Dark magician, and tied them down to stone beds. "And The Phoenix I summon is… The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"You can't summon one of my monsters!" Yami cried.

"No, but I can call one of mine," Ra said. He raised his hand and cried, "Come to me, O Winged One! Return to your true master!"

Yami's deck gloweed, and from it erupted a blazing inferno as the Winged Dragon of Ra in it's Phoenix Mode appeared.

"No," Yami uttered in shock.

"Oh yes," Ra said. "And, with the combined attacks of the sacrifices, it will destroy you! Attack, Almighty Phoenix!" Ra ordered. The Phoenix screeched, and opened it's beak. Form it burst unending streams of fire, engulfing Yami as he screamed in terror and pain, his life dropping to zero.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, the seal now broken. As the flames died away, Yugi ran to his friend's side.

"Now for the fulfillment of our wager," Ra said as he took the Winged Dragon card from Yami's deck.

"Wait," Yami groaned, "You must… return us to one body."

"That was to happen if you won," Ra said, smiling. "You lost. So therefore you must spend the rest of your pathetic mortal lives in separate bodies, rendering that meddlesome Puzzle no more powerful than an extravagant piece of Jewelry."

"What about the other Items?" Yugi asked.

"They are useless as well," Ra said. "Or did you not know that the fate of the Items was laid in your Millennium Puzzle?"

"You mean-?" Yami asked.

"Indeed. The Items are now mere toys. And I believe a friend of yours has no way to protect himself from the vengeful spirit that plagues him?"

"Bakura!" Yami gasped. Then he went into a fit of furious coughing as the scene around them changed back into the Game Shop.

_Transition_

At the Sunset Shrine, where work still continued on rebuilding the house and ancient temple, a long forgotten grave was stirred. Then, in a an explosion of soil and mud, a hand reached out form the depths, and pulled itself up into the light of day, which it had not seen for five hundred years.

"FREE! AT LAST! I AM FREE!"

**Authors' Note**

Bluerain: Oh NO! Li Zhou is loose!

SirLarry: Worse than that, Yami lost!

Bluerian: Dude, how's a guy losing worse than rampaging demon out for blood?

SirLarry: It's terrible! Yugi and Yami are in separate bodies! You know what this means.

Bluerain: Uh oh. Tea's gonna have to choose… What do you guys think they should do?

Fez: Eat candy?

Gandalf: Send a hobbit to do the dirty work?

SirLarry: Well… Yugi is short like a hobbit.

Princess Aiaka: Excuse, what about ME?

Bluerian: What about you?

Princess Aiaka: I'm important! Everything should be about ME ME ME!

Gandalf: Oh shut up ((Raises staff and smacks Princess around))

Bluerain and SirLarry: Please review! (PS, we own nothing)


	4. The New Bearers

**Chapter Four: The New Bearers of the Items**

Rin was sniffling into her pillow when Sesshomaru entered their home.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired. "What troubles you?"

"I'm no help to anyone," Rin said into the pillow. "I make things worse."

"Lies," Sesshomaru said. He sat beside her bed and put his hand on her back. "You helped me. If you can help one such as I, who hated humans, to find a purpose for his life, then there is nothing that you cannot do."

Rin sat up and dried her eyes and nose on a tissue. Then she laid her head against his side and hugged him. "You have to say that, Lord Sesshomaru. But I believe you anyway."

Just then, a voice called up form outside. "Hey! Anyone order a party?"

"Shippo?" Rin said, getting from Sesshomaru's side. She ran to the window and saw Shippo hanging from a bundle of balloons, and her other friends, plus Joey and Mai, holding a huge banner that said 'Thank You, Rin!'

"Hey hun," Mai called up. "I was wrong before."

"What?" Rin asked from the window.

"Yeah," Joey said. "You really did help me and Mai."

"Do you mean it?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you helped us see what big jerks we can both be. And that's no way to be to each other and to you."

"Then I do spread sunshine!" Rin giggled. She rushed past her guardian and ran outside. "Thank you all so very very much!" Rin ran straight to Shippo and threw her arms around him.

"Uh, it wasn't all my idea," Shippo lied.

"That does not matter." she said, smiling. Then, out of nowhere, she gave him a big kiss. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Uhhhhhhh…." Shippo was speechless and his face was redder than the balloons he was holding, but very appreciative.

"Well, f this is al over-" Mai started, but suddenly, she groaned and touched her hand to her head. Then, the Millennium Eye fell out of her forehead!

"Mai, what happened?" Joey asked her. Just then, the Key around his neck snapped from it's chain. He reached inside his shirt and took it out, and tried to make it into the staff. "What's worng with this?"

"Same thing that's wrong with my Eye, hun," Mai said. "I think they're busted."

Sesshomaru jumped from the window and walked over, examining the Items. "They have lost their magic. I have always been able to sense the strong pulse of power form these Items you hold. I sense nothing now."

"What does this mean?" Joey asked.

"He has touched the Earth," Rin suddenly said.

"Rin?" Shippo looked at the girl. Her eyes were blank.

"He has come once more. His feet have touched the soil of the earth again…" then she fainted. Quiker than lightening, Sesshomaru caught her in his arm.

"Return to your king," Sesshomaru told them. "I fear King Yami has fallen." As they all ran to Mai's car, Souta turned and ran for the Shrine.

"Young god," Sesshomaru called out. "There is a darkness around you… Be careful of it."

Souta stopped, looked back at them, then he ran on.

_Transition_

Hearing the commotion in the shop, Solomon Mutou and Tea hurried out ti see if Yugi was alright.

"My word!" Grandpa gasped.

"Yugi?" Tea asked. Where Yugi had been standing was an orb of darkness.

"I've seen this before," Grandpa said, "He's in the Shadow Realm." Then, the orb shook, and burst. Out form it fell two unconscious bodies. Grandpa caught one, tea the other. Then came Ra.

At that moment, Joey and the others rushed into the Game Shop, and saw the disguised deity. He looked back at them, and held up the Winged Dragon Card for all to see.

"You're that guy!" Tea finally managed to say.

"I am Ra," he said to her. "And I have reclaimed my stolen property. The Winged Dragon has returned to my deck, where it belongs." He turned and looked the the flabbergasted group blocking the door. His eyes fell to Shippo and Mokuba. Then he chuckled.

"I see the imprint of the Avatar on you," he said to them. "You may be touched by the gods now, but that will not save you. All will bow before me when I take control of this world once again… And as for you, my former Priest," she said turning to Joey, "Expect me to come again. Next time I will pay a visit on you."

"Eat Fox Magic!" Shippo cried, he took out one of his leaves and yelled "Fox Fire!" The green flames bounced off of Ra, and he walked right out, like he owned the place. Then, standing on the street, he raised his arms, and arose to sky, enveloped in burning sunlight.

"What did he mean?" Mai asked Joey.

"I'm afraid we have bigger problems," Grandpa said, turning their attention back to them. In his arms was Yugi. In Tea's …. was Yami.

_Transition_

"Thanks for your help Seto." Mokuba said to his older brother as they sat in the computer control room of the Kaiba Corp Science laboratory. Kaiba made no pretence of it being any kind of pleasure to see Yugi and his friends again. Especially under the current circumstances. "How is he?"

"Yugi will be fine, but this Yami character you guys brought with him is in pretty bad shape. If not for the fact that they are exact copies of one another, I don't think that Yami would have survived the loss of blood or the burns. Yugi's body can certainly spare a pint of blood for now but he needs rest and so does his clone over there." Kaiba said.

"Clone?" Tea and the others asked.

"That's right, his clone. Once I scanned his body with my machines, it came up as a one hundred percent DNA match. Yami is not just Yugi's other half spiritually, he's his other half physically. And here's the really strange part, according to their ex-rays, they each only have one organ each. One lung, one kidney, one of everything. It's as if they were literally split in two." Kaiba explained to them.

"What about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. She lay in a bed in the adjoining room.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kaiba replied. "She seems to be in a completely comatose state but she's breathing on her own and she seems to be responding to the therapy."

"If what you're saying about Yugi and Yami is true," Kagome asked as she carried her twins on her back, "what about their hearts?"

"It's there," Kaiba said. "Both separate and working."

"So what do you think happened to them?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I wish I knew," Mai said. "I can't read minds anymore, hun. The Eye doesn't work."

"Neither does my Necklace," Serenity said. "And I would really like to look into the past right now."

"You don't need to," Joey said. "I recognize these burns."

"How's that?" Tristan asked. He rushed right over and was filled in on everything after he heard about Yugi.

"I got these in Battle City when Marik sicked the Winged Dragon of Ra on me." Joey said, flat and serious.

"No way that Ra could have used that card!" Mokuba insisted. "I remember those duels. The Winged Dragon can only be used by people who know those ancient words!"

"You're forgetting that Ra is an ancient being himself," Kaiba said, "He would know the ancient languages."

At that minute, they heard a small voice mumbling. Rin was talking, but she was still asleep. Sesshomaru leaned down to hear her, and said, "The Phoenix of Light and it's brother of Darkness, Phoenix of the pure Heart, the Rising Phoenix, the Great Phoenix, the Guardian Phoenix, The Most Sacred Phoenix, The Almighty Phoenix, and the Maiden who summons them all. Never let them fall under the Shadow of The Burning Bird. Extinguish the Birthing Flame. Trample the Ashes. Do not let the Gate be opened."

"Is that all she's got to say?" Joey asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said. "She asks for water. I believe she will wake soon."

Serenity went to get water while Kaiba typed down everything Rin had said. "None of this makes sense. These sound like card names, but these cards don't exist… or do they?" he quickly checked the Kaiba Corp. Database, came up with only two matches. "The translation on the Winged Dragon's card," Kaiba said. "If I cross reference it with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs…" the symbols on the screen separated themselves. Then, he looked over the translation, and laughed. "Of course. The Phoenix Mode. If this is correct, the real name of the card is 'The Almighty Phoenix of Ra.' I'm guessing that moron Pegasus must have gotten the symbols for phoenix and dragon mixed up."

"Well that's one card we know about," Rebecca said, looking at the screen, "What about this other match?"

"According to this, Pegasus made a series of cards that were supposed to go along with the Winged Dragon, but they were burned in an accident in his factory. I however think it's more likely that he hid these cards with the Winged Dragon and Ra must have found them."

"When this Marik guy couldn't?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a genius, not a psychic." Kaiba told her. "I'm not even a Sorcerer without my Millennium Rod."

"Ohhhhhh," moaned little Yugi as he opened his eyes. "My head… it feels so weird…"

"Yugi," Tea said, kneeling beside him, "Don't move too much. Are you ok?"

"I guess… but why do I… feel like a vampire snack?" he looked at his arm and saw the tube running form his arm to Yami's. Yugi did a double take. "Uh, can everyone see him too?" he asked. "Can everyone see me?"

"Yeah," Inu-yasha said, "We're not blind."

"Uh oh, I was afraid of this," Yugi said. "Ra split us apart."

"Tell us something we don't know," Kaiba suggested.

"It's worse than that," Yugi said. "With out Yami in the Puzzle, the Puzzle doesn't work. And because that doesn't work, your Items can't work now."

"Well that explains the busted magic thingies," Tristan said.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, "Then what's keeping Li Zhou inside the Millennium Ring?"

"Where is it?" Yugi demanded.

"Um, we had old Keade burry it before she died," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Well, then, I guess it can't do to much trouble." Yugi supposed.

_Transition_

Li Zhou walked the streets, laughing as he relished in his newfound freedom. "At last! After centuries of silence and mud I am free! Yet, it seems as if here I have missed little. Now I wonder what happened to my little friend Bakura." He turned a corner, and there was the complex where Bakura once lived. "And I know where he keeps his extra keys." he went round to the small garden beside the building, and under a flat stone was an apartment key. Then, walked in, went up the elevator, and strode right up to the door.

As he entered the near empty apartment, he remembered the all the horrible years he had to share a body. And worse, all the times Bakura would try to get rid of him.

"He even went so far as to give me to a senile old herb witch," Li Zhou said out loud. "Well, now it's time to pay Ryo Bakura back for my imprisonment." He looked around to the pictures that got left in the apartment. One was a clip from the ill fated Opera House venture. A cast photo taken before Li Zhou had made his singing début. Next to Bakura, dressed as the Phantom, was Sango in that incredible costume that flattered every part of her. Li Zhou smiled, and said, "And afterwards, I'll take a little trip down the well." he dropped the picture frame and ground it under his foot.

_Transition_

Yami awoke in the Kaiba Corp. Infirmary after a long time. When he looked and saw all his friends gathered around him, he rested a little more easily, but the fact that he, and Yugi, were now in separate bodies still troubled his mind. They had been separated before but those were always unpleasant times of great strife.

"Why do these dark times persist?" He asked, half expecting an answer. "It seems as though we're always facing some new kind of evil. Or maybe what we're doing is futile.

"Never believe that Yami." Kaiba said as he came into the room to check the Pharaoh's vitals.

"Kaiba?"

"You heard me. Never believe that what you're doing is futile. If you believe that then your enemies have already won. You and Yugi never gave me a break so why should you give this Ra, one?"

"It's more difficult than that, Kaiba. This new menace is greater than you, or me, or any of us. We're talking about the ancient gods here. They've returned to cause humanity more trouble as they never have before. Ra wants to regain his dominion over the earth. There is only one way that we can stop him and that is to destroy him, the same way that you and I and Yugi destroyed Anubis."

"You can't seriously be thinking of dueling him again?" Kaiba asked. "You alone could never win a victory against Ra. Anubis was defeated through shear strength of will, not that you don't have any, but let's face it Yami, you're not one hundred percent anymore."

"You're right, without our shadow powers, we're just mere mortals." Yami admitted.

"We may be, but I know some friends of ours who are more than what they appear to be."

_Transition_

Mokuba, Souta, Shippo, Rebecca, and finally Rin, when she'd awakened, were all brought to Yami and Yugi's room where all their friends had gathered.

"Will the bearers of the Millennium Items please come forwards." Yami asked. Joey, Mai, Kaiba, and Serenity stood together with Yugi around the five children. "What we are about to do has not happened for millennia." Yami stated.

"What's going on Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't ask me, I think that Yami's finally lost it." Kaiba said as he waited.

"We have gathered as many of us as can be found to this one place in time to perform a ceremony that I once performed Thousands of years ago." Yami told them. "The bearers of these few Millennium Items will use what little shadow powers we have left in us to infuse you with the abilities to defeat our new enemy."

"What? We can't fight Ra?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Besides, Souta and Rin are gods, they don't need shadow powers, do they?"

"That's why we're here." Rin suddenly realized, "To make up for the missing items. You want us to use our powers to contribute to the creation of new Millennium Items." "What?" The others exclaimed. "Yugi, can you and the Pharaoh do that?" Tea asked.

"We have to try Tea, otherwise Ra will continue to grow more powerful and eventually conquer the world." Yugi told them all. "Now the way this works is we've all got to join hands together around Mokuba and the other kids, then we concentrate all our minds and hearts on trying to create these new Items."

"We should all join in too, and lend our powers." Tea said to Kagome and the others.

"Kagome and Inu-yasha maybe, but what powers do you or Tristan have to contribute?" Kaiba asked.

"We have the power of friendship." Tea said assertively. "We have just as much to contribute as any of you do."

"Tea's right, it will take every last one of us to make this work. Now let's begin." Yami said.

"But are you sure that this will work without Bakura and Shadi here too?" Tristan asked.

"We're about to find out." Yami said. He took Yugi's hand and Yugi took Tea's, she took Kagome's, then Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango, Serenity, Kaiba, Tristan, Joey, and Mai. Once they all had joined hands, the five children centered within the circle joined hands and they began to glow. Suddenly a huge burst of energy flooded the room and shook the building as their powers combined to create the new Millennium Items.

"Behold!" Yami said. "The Millennium Sword, the Millennium Flute, the Millennium Chain, the Millennium Reed, and the Millennium Shield. Now each of you five are infused with the shadow powers which created these new Items." Each new Item materialized in the children's hands. In Shippo's open hands appeared the Millennium Sword, it's blade a rival for both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. In Rebecca's the Millennium Reed. The Millennium Shield covered Mokuba's arm, while the Millennium Chain wrapped around Souta's. And into Rin's hands came the Millennium Flute. And on each Item was not the Eye of Ra, but a blazing sun… Amaterasu's Rising Sun.

As the magic settled within the Items and the kids, Shippo tried to take a swing with the Sword, but he fell over instead, and couldn't pick it up.

"Hey! What is this?" Shippo complained. "It's too heavy!"

"So's the Shield," Mokuba said. "I can't move my arm!"

"This isn't exactly made of paper you know," Souta added. "How come the girls get the light stuff?"

"Well excuse me," Rebecca said. "I didn't exactly ask to be given a really pretty stick." They al stopped however when Rin started playing the flute. Everyone was in shock as the enchanted melody she played brought the other Items to life. The Sword suddenly went light in Shippo's hands, Mokuba could pick up the Shield with ease, and Souta's Chain really was as light as paper. And Rebecca started waving the Reed in time with Rin's song. Almost as if she were conducting her.

"That's amazing," Serenity said.

"It's the power within them manifest," Yami said. "As long as they work together, then these new Items cane be an unstoppable force. Of course, they will need training." he looked at Inu-yasha and Kaiba. "Shippo needs a master swordsman to show him discipline, and Mokuba must taught to have patience."

"Then I suggest you not ask my brother, if it is a master you need," Sesshomaru said, grinning.

"Did he just make a joke?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but that smile's scaring me," Tea replied.

"I'll teach the buff ball alright," Inu-yasha said. "But he can't ditch me to come here to hang out with you guys all the time, like he's been doing."

"And there couldn't be a better instructor for my little brother than myself," Kaiba said. "For once you're using logic, Yami."

"Uh sure," Yugi said, snickering. "You're perfect for teaching patience."

"What about me?" Souta asked.

"And us," Rebecca asked for herself and Rin. "I don't suppose any of you know much about music?"

"Let me field this," Tea volunteered, "Music and dancing go hand in hand, so I know about both."

"And if he is willing I will teach Souta chain work," Sango volunteered. "It will be like when I trained my little brother."

"Then it is settled. The new Bearers shall be trained by those who came before them. And in time, we may be able to stop Ra."

_**End of Book Two**_


End file.
